Jason's Reign
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: Novelized version of a scene from Friday the 13th part 4, The Final Chapter. I do not own any of the characters.


Through the eyeholes of the grimy hockey mask, Jason stared down at the red painted body in the shadowy kitchen, as if admiring his handiwork. The meat cleaver remained embedded in the face of the young man he had killed a few moments earlier, while the left hand of the corpse was held in place by a cork screw next to the sink. Blood was everywhere. Had anyone walked in on Jason while he glared down at the corpse, they too would have met their violent end by being decorated around the small kitchen. But no one entered. He stood alone, as the sound of the pouring rain outside filled his ears.

Six down so far. Six more to go. The last one had been female, young, like most of the rest. The end had come quickly for her as she landed on top of the station wagon, crumbling to the ground with a broken back. She had only caught a brief glimpse of a hockey mask coming at her, and that was all. Jason had claimed her like a snake pouncing on a field mouse. He would move the rain soaked body later, after the other people who remained in the house were finished off.

Jason directed his attention toward the dim living room as he stepped over the body of the young man. A film projector was being run and someone sat before a film screen, giggling and laughing uncontrollably. There was also an interesting odor in the air. Silently, Jason removed a large butcher's blade from an open drawer. The blood on the knife smeared as he wiped it somewhat clean. It was time for the next kill.

Ted seemed to be in his own little world as he sat low in the comfortable reclining chair. He had completely forgotten about Jimmy, who had gone to the kitchen after showing Ted a pair of women's panties which served as visual proof that he was not such a "Dead Fuck" afterall. He looked around the room, noticing again that he was totally alone. Where could everyone else be right now? Outside? No, not during this storm. He remembered that Sarah had said good night and gone to bed. Doug had followed a few minutes later, leaving Ted, stoned and alone. But what about Paul and Samantha. Were they upstairs as well? Ted hadn't seen them come in, but he had been too busy laughing his tail off anyways. Or had the two of them come in through the back door of the house? Probably. Besides, they couldn't still be swimming while it rained outside.

"Maybe they took a ride into town for more booze," he thought as he put a joint to his mouth that was nearing its end. In another minute he would roll another. The night was still young for him to continue his own private party. Ted picked up a small teddy bear sitting beside him, grinning stupidly at it. "Teddy!" But his attention was instantly drawn back to the white projector screen which displayed a black and white image of an attractive woman, nude, bathing herself. Ted felt himself growing more sexually aroused, wishing that he were right next to the woman, helping her get clean and more. "Ooohh man." He chuckled outloud as he stood up from the recliner. In the shadows of the room, unseen, Jason watched.

Disoriented, Ted stepped up to the projector screen, with the teddy bear in one arm. He was smiling from ear to ear at the woman on the screen. The sound of his voice filled the living room. "So ya wanna give the ol teddy bear a kiss?" Ted chuckled again before a noise behind him jerked him out of a daze.

The projector no longer displayed the adult films he had been viewing, only a pure white screen. He turned around, noticing that the film had run out. Or, had someone else deliberately taken it off of the reel? Ted stared at the blinding light of the projector, and behind it, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. "Jimbo?" Someone appeared to be playing a game with him, it had to be Jimbo. If only Ted had decided to make a short trip to the kitchen, he would have realized that it was not Jimmy who was playing games. More importantly, he would have realized that Jimmy actually was a "Dead Fuck."

Ted continued to stare toward the light as he called out to his friend a second time. No response. He must have gone back upstairs, Ted thought. He started to chuckle again, with a right hand held above his eye, attempting to shade the rays of the bright light. If he had happened to look down, the young teenager would have noticed a pair of legs in damp, gray pants leading down to a set of feet resting in wet, dirty work boots standing directly behind the movie screen. Behind him! But Ted had not even the slightest clue that a brutal mass murderer was standing less than five feet away from him, separated by the white screen.

Ted stood, nearly blinded from the light flashing in his red rimmed eyes. "Aww Jimbo, I know it's you," he thought as he began to slightly giggle, which eventually turned into more laughter. Unknown to Ted, however, it would be the last laugh of his young life.

Behind the screen and Ted, Jason plunged the knife squarely through the white paper material into human flesh. Ted's brown eyes grew wide as he gasped, pulled back into the screen with the blade stuck into the back of his bloody head. The teenager's first conscious thought was that he had been struck by lightning. Thats what it felt like at first. Then came the intense sharp pain in his skull, along with the final realization in his mind of what had actually just taken place. " Ah.... Ah... I've........I've........... Ive ... Been Stabbed!" Ted sank slowly toward the floor, the knife in his skull ripping the white screen behind him in a vertical trail of red gore. Before he died, Ted caught a slight glimpse of a figure wearing a dirty hockey mask step out from behind the projector screen, and at that last terrifying moment, everything turned pitch black.

Jason pulled back on the butcher's knife, pulling the teenager back into the screen, ripping deeper into the backside of his head. He then released the blade, watching the blood trail behind the shadow drifting toward the floor. He heard the boy gasp again, followed by a satisfying thump to the ground. Jason stepped from behind the bloody projector screen, staring down at Teddy as the life escaped from his young body. He lay on his right side with an expression of shock or horror frozen on his face.

Jason stood in the dark living room, admiring the body, the way it lay on the floor, still and silent. The dark puddle that formed on the carpet. Another addition to his special decorating. Jason pulled the corpse into a dark corner, leaving the knife in the skull. He then headed back into the kitchen where a large double bladed axe rested on a table. It was not needed yet, but, in the near future. He stood in the dim kitchen, watching the living room to see if anyone else was going to come down the stairs.

It soon became apparent to Jason that he was going to have to retreat back to the second level of the house to kill the remaining two people, or at least one of them. He would allow one to discover the body first, then attempt to escape through the front door, where Jason would be waiting on the opposite side with the axe. Through the eyeholes of the hockeymask, he watched white light spill from an open bathroom door above, briefly illuminating the stairs. Jason made his move. 


End file.
